HENSANITY
Hensanity (stylized as HENSANITY) is a theme song sung by Hiyori and Yori Kamiri as backups. Its lyrics are a conversation between the two, trying to find their real selves. Lyrics Full English= (It's hot, it's hot The world is overwhelming me) Look inside the mirror, Countless monsters behind me I'm now wearing a mask I don't know whose it is These feelings of wanting love Are nothing but my own illusion The only thing I'll be loved for Is my despair Can you keep it up like this? Sure I can, leave me alone What if she dies? I'll do it again That's pointless Can I keep running? Can I keep breathing? Is it my fault you can love? Is it my fault we live in a pitiful world? Hensanity The feeling when simply loving you isn't enough anymore The feeling that pushes you ahead when there's a cliff in front of you Spread your black corrupted wings because we're going to fly The survival game of life just started, It's only ours, no, my game only The synthetic feelings that let me arrive here Crush them all I try to act like an hero But I'm the monster here I'm waiting for you to save the princess I act as So that I can make you only mine Look inside my heart, A metallic heart full of hatred I broke the handcuffs of normal feelings What's right and what's bad now? We're all going to die anyway Then, kill me before I can see you die I don't want love, I can't feel love Only lust Can you still feel the pain? How could I feel pain? Are you still alive? I was never alive Keep trying, then Hensanity The feeling when I want to have you, everything about you The feeling that tells me it's alright to crush the world for you Electronic feelings breaking me inside My heart made of scrap falls apart It's only ours, no, my lust only The one synthetic feeling that let me arrive here Is crushing me I try to act like an hero But I'm the monster here I beg you I beg you Run away from me Before I... (It's not love, it's not love. An heart of iron can't feel love It's probably me being selfish I don't even know what's wrong Only you being in my arms Feels just so right) (Some hero, come here and destroy me I beg you, this love of mine has to end Somebody tell me why I'm doing this, Is it just so you can be mine? Then... I'd rather... AAAAHH!! NO MORE!!) Hensanity The feeling when I want to have you, everything about you The feeling that tells me it's alright to crush the world for you Electronic feelings breaking me inside My heart made of scrap falls apart Hensanity The feeling when simply loving you isn't enough anymore The feeling that pushes you ahead when there's a cliff in front of you Spread your black corrupted wings because we're going to fly The survival game of love just started, It's only ours, no, my lust only The one synthetic feeling that let me arrive here Is crushing me I try to act like an hero But I'm the monster here ... Someone rescue me... Free me From my own darkness Please... Before it's too late... Trivia *The name was actually a joke pun by Kaori.